vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Black Horizon
Behind the Black Horizon is the seventeenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-first episode of the series overall. Summary TBA Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Recurring Cast *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson Special Guest Cast *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan Trivia *While The CW drama will be checking in on where Hope's hybrid mom and dad are in next Friday's episode, the following week – on the April 8 episode of "The Originals," titled "Behind the Black Horizon" – two members of the Mikaelson family are going to Mystic Falls.And while they are there, they'll encounter a character from "The Vampire Diaries" – Matt Donovan (Zach Roerig)."I know the fans -- they love the shared universe and they love to see that these characters still interact in the same big wide world and if Matt is interacting with Elijah -- that's a reminder that these characters still function in the same place," "The Originals" Executive Producer Michael Narducci told Access Hollywood. "For me, as a creator, what's really exciting is that Matt was the one who killed Finn in Season 3 with a white oak stake and so now it's Finn, who has recently been brought back through magic to rejoin his family, who is coming face-to-face with the guy who killed him. And I think that that's interesting and it's also interesting as a reminder that even though he's just a human being, Matt Donovan's a tough guy who, when push comes to shove, given the right weapons, can even take down an Original, so I thought that was pretty cool."The kidnapping of Mikaelson sister Freya is instrumental in leading the two brothers to Mystic Falls. *"Without giving away too many spoilers, basically Freya finds herself in a position where she is drawn back against her will to the site where Esther created the family," Narducci said. *Only a portion of the April 8 episode of "The Originals" will be set in Mystic Falls, as there are plenty of other storylines to follow, including the deepening drama with the recently returned and bloodthirsty Kol (Nathaniel Buzolic), and Hayley (Phoebe Tonkin) and Klaus investigating something related to Lucien (Andrew Lees). *Before all that happens though, next Friday's episode of "The Originals" is on the way and it will feature some interesting interactions between Hayley and Klaus. Just don't expect the parents, who are attempting to disappear, to be living the high life.Everybody would expect Klaus Mikaelson, who can compel anyone and who's used to really lavish accommodations and being able to do whatever he wants -- you might find him at the penthouse of a beautiful high rise in Downtown Manhattan. But instead, Hayley goes the other way. 'We're trying to hide from people who want their revenge against you and who knows what they'll do, so we're just going to disappear and we're going to embrace the werewolf side of the hybrid nature.' And she takes him back to… her old stomping grounds from back in the day before she even came into contact with Tyler," Narducci said of the April 1 episode. Their journey will take them to the place where Hayley discovered "what it means to be a werewolf," the EP said. Klaus and Hayley will also get into a long overdue parenting discussion."We're going to see basically Hayley and Klaus have a pretty intense debate over what's best for their family, what's best for them, and what's best for their child and it's kind of a turning point in their relationship and a kind of philosophical debate about how they will raise their daughter," he said. "I find it fascinating. I think the acting in that story line is just phenomenal. They really did a great job, and it's been a story line that we have wanted to address for a very long time and this was a great opportunity to do it and I really enjoyed seeing those two together."Although they are trying to stay in hiding (from all of those coming for Klaus now that his sire line has been broken), there probably won't be any role playing when they encounter others."It's a little bit of, 'We're two badasses and you guys shouldn't ask a lot of questions.' It's a little bit of that. They're not introducing each other as their significant others or anything like that, but they are in this together and they have to figure out a way to relate to one another," he said. "And they haven't spent a lot of time together in a while, so this was an opportunity to put them on a road trip, put them together, have Klaus see a little bit more about Hayley's life before he knew her and what that might mean for going forward with regard to how they would raise their daughter together," Narducci said.Access Hollywood Interview with Michael Narducci on The Originals 3x17 episode and more Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three